


[Podfic of] I Can Change (But I’m Here In My Mold) / written by entropy_maximum

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://subtext-to-sex.livejournal.com/4319.html">I Can Change (But I'm Here In My Mold)</a> by entropy_maximum<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:06:00</p><p>It’s so much harder to resist when he has a hot mouth sucking hickey’s into his skin while cool slick fingers are pushing into him, stretching him, getting him ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Can Change (But I’m Here In My Mold) / written by entropy_maximum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can Change (But I'm Here In My Mold)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41800) by entropy_maximum. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/72b452k9j52nj2bfi7pt2uzsur7pdiuz.mp3) | 5.8 MB | 00:06:00  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kuy1qaqw8ytovvq0t0nnatqoqkayxepn.m4b) | 5.6 MB | 00:06:00  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-can-change-but-i%E2%80%99m-here-in-my-mold).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
